Soraru
Soraru (そらる) is an known for his slightly husky voice, which is described as by fans. He often does collabs with ShounenT (forming SoraT) and Lon (forming SoraLon/そらろん), as well as Komeru (forming Lemoc Raros, which is Soraru Komeru reversed and with different spelling). He also mixes songs for other utaite as well. Soraru is quite active on Twitter and his friendship with other various utaite like Chomaiyo (Dakishimeta Tonight), Lon, and ShounenT can be seen visibly. He also holds lives often, usually with one of his utaite friends commenting or being a part of it, for instance with Lon, especially when they play Minecraft together. Soraru has covered several songs that are not included in his mylist, due to him singing certain songs during his live sessions or deleting them, but several fans have recorded them and passed these among themselves through social sites like Tumblr. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of Asukasoromanya-z with Lon, MACCO (illust, design), Suzumu (arrangements), and Saine (illust, movie) # Member of TingerFive (ω5) # Member of the Yozora Chorus Project # ECHOES (Released on May 05, 2010) # Spaceship ShounenT (Released on January 16, 2011) (Released on March 16, 2011) # Yuuaisuu with Lon (Released on May 01, 2011) (Released on June 15, 2011) (Released on September 07, 2011) # Hallows with Lon (Released on October 30, 2011) (Released on December 31, 2011) # Novelyric vol. 1 ~High School Life~ with Lon, Shamuon and 96Neko (Released on March 14, 2012) (Released on May 19, 2012) # Gakuen Reversi with Lon (Released on April 28, 2012) (Released on June 12, 2011) (Released on August 11, 2012) (Released on August 15, 2012) (Released on September 26, 2012) # Com Nama CD (LOLI.COM's album) (Released on October 10, 2012) (Released on October 17, 2012) (Released on December 31, 2012) List of covered songs (2008.07.22) # "Kaerou" (2008.08.03) # "You" (2008.08.12) # "Cendrillon" feat. Soraru and Noa (2008.10.16) # "Gokurakuchou -bird of paradise-" (2008.10.26) (Taken down on NND) # "Unknown Girl" (2008.11.05) (Koebu Only) # "Unknown Girl" -Any-san Arrange- (2008.11.21) (Taken down on NND) # "Monochro Act" (2008.11.30) (Taken down on NND) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" -Male ver.- (2008.12.13) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Nuclear Core Meltdown) (2009.01.16) (Taken down on NND) # "LEO" feat. Soraru and Tacchi (2009.01.24) # "Hope" (2009.01.26) (Taken down on NND) # "Yurameku" (2009.01.31) (Not in Mylist) # "Kanashiki Hysteric Girl" (2009.02.07) (Taken down on NND) # "Sayonara no Kawari ni, Hanataba wo" (2009.02.07) (Not in Mylist) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.08) (Taken down on NND) # "Renkyori En'ai" (Love-Distance Long Affair) feat. Soraru and Agya (2009.02.13) # "Toeto" feat. Soraru, Seriyu, and Dorocchi (2009.03.01) # "Ishidatami no Akeki Akuma" feat. Soraru and Seriyu (2009.03.14) # "Toeto" feat. Singlink Choirs (2009.03.14) # "Haiha Haini" (2009.03.19) (Taken down on NND) # "Palette" -2009 ver.- (2009.04.25) (Taken down on NND) # "Marionette" (2009.05.14) # "Sangatsu no Ame" (2009.05.15) (Taken down on NND) # "heavenly blue" feat. Soraru and Tacchi (2009.05.19) (Not in Mylist) # "GHOST" feat. Soraru and @.25" (2009.05.26) # "from Y to Y" (2009.05.29) (Taken down on NND) # "from Y to Y" feat. Soraru and Tacchi (2009.06.12) # "Lost Story" (2009.06.18) (Not in Mylist) # "magnet" feat. Soraru and Tacchi (2009.06.20) (Private) # "not blue." (2009.06.23) (Taken down on NND) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) (2009.06.27) # "THE WORLD END UMBRELLA" feat. Soraru and Komeru (2009.07.03) # "Just Be Friends" feat. Soraru and Komeru (2009.07.07) (Taken down on NND) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2009.07.22) # "Gemini" (2009.07.26) # "Shinkai Summit" (2009.08.01) (Taken down on NND) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.08.04) (Taken down on NND) # "Little Good Bye" feat. Soraru and Komeru (2009.08.11) # "Puzzle" (2009.09.08) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishment) (2009.09.11) # "No Logic" feat. Soraru and ShounenT (2009.09.16) # "Chocolate Train" feat. Soraru and Mike (2009.09.16) # "Oyasumi no Uta" (Goodnight Song) (2009.09.25) (Taken down on NND) # "shiningray" (35 Person Chorus) (2009.09.28) # "1st music" (2009.09.29) (Not in Mylist) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2009.10.07) # "1925" feat. Soraru and kunkun (2009.10.12) # "rainy days" (2009.10.12) (Taken down on NND) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Ridiculous Dream) feat. Soraru and Komeru (2009.10.15) # "Jihou wo Noukou Ni" (2009.10.18) # "Starduster" feat. Soraru and Inakamono (2009.10.21) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" (2009.11.02) (Taken down on NND) # "Dummy Dummy" (2009.11.07) # "Alice" (2009.11.09) (Taken down on NND) # "CRAWL" (2009.11.11) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Alice" -acane madder ver.- (2009.11.13) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Just Be (β)" (Just Be Friends Parody) (43 Person Collab) (2009.11.17) (Not in Mylist) # "Campanella" (2009.11.19) # "Dependence Intension" feat. Soraru and Komeru (2009.11.24) # "celluloid" (2009.11.25) (Taken down on NND) # "Honno Sukoshi no Sayonara" (Just A Little Goodbye) (2009.11.25) (Not in Mylist) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2009.11.25) (Taken down on NND) # "envy." 　feat. Komeru and Soraru (chorus only) (2009.11.26) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "clock lock works" feat. Soraru and Komeru (2009.12.03) # "Room sized Logic" (2009.12.18) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2009.12.21) # "Koibito no Range" (Dear Range) feat. Soraru and Komeru (2009.12.23) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" feat. Kuripurin, Wataame, Komeru, Soraru, Guriri, H+ero, and Kakichoco (2009.12.24) # "Paranoid Doll" (2009.12.29) # "ACUTE" feat. Soraru, Noa, and non (2010.01.01) # "1/6" feat. Soraru, Tentomushi, terry, Agya, 31, and Mi-mu (2010.01.06) # "Whammy Anarchy" (2010.01.09) # "BEAT!" feat. Soraru and Tacchi (2010.01.14) # "girlfriend" (2010.01.16) (Taken down on NND) # "Perfect World" feat. Soraru and Komeru (2010.01.20) # "Tegami" feat. Soraru and ShounenT (2010.01.22) # "Moonside he Youkoso" (Welcome to the Moonside) (2010.01.26) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Kusoge Jikkyou Play" (Let's Play of a Crappy Game) (2010.01.28) # "Kimi no Taion" (2010.02.02) # "Jenga" (2010.02.04) # "Yuuyake Sunset" feat. Soraru and Mazo Hizumu (2010.02.13) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.02.17) # "Blue" (2010.03.03) # "Piano Lesson" (2010.03.08) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of the Young Literati) (2010.03.18) # "Discommunication" (2010.03.21) # "Itsumo Yori Nakimushi na Sora" (The Sky Is A Bigger Crybaby Than Usual) feat. Yozora Chorus (2010.03.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Starduster" feat. Yozora Chorus (2010.03.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Your Highness ☆ My Princess" feat. ShounenT, Soraru, Shamuon, and Kony (2010.04.13) # "Boku-Boku.β" (2010.04.17) # "Usotsuki Zouka" (Lying Fake Flower) (2010.04.26) (Taken down on NND) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) (2010.05.04) # "Guriguri Megane to Gekkouchuu" (2010.05.07) # "Limit" (Original with TakeponG) (2010.05.11) # "mugs" (2010.05.14) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" -Autotuned ver.- (2010.05.23) (Community Only) # "World's End Dancehall" -Piano ver.- (2010.06.02) # "Palette" (2010.06.06) # "INARING☆March" feat. Soraru and Komeru (2010.06.09) # "Iroha Uta" (2010.06.15) (Taken down on NND) # "Shiryo Suru Zombie" (Thoughtful Zombie) (2010.06.19) # "Sakura no Zenya" (Night Before the Sakura) (2010.06.25) # "Nilgiri" (2010.07.03) (Not in Mylist) # "Super Nova" -mu-choRemix- (2010.07.05) (Taken down on NND) # "Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta" (Wonderland and the Sheep's Song) feat. Soraru and Komeru (2010.07.08) # "Engeki Telepsychola" (Telepsychola Theatric) (2010.07.12) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.20) # "Ima Made no Utattemita wo Medley ni Shite Mita" (2010.07.30) # "Hotaru" (Firefly) (2010.08.06) # "tune the rainbow" (19 Person Collab) (2010.08.09) (Not in Mylist) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Rate ♯0822) (2010.09.06) # "Chigau Sora" (Different Skies) (2010.09.16) # "Nade Nade" (2010.10.04) (Taken down on NND) # "Lynne" (2010.10.06) (Taken down on NND) # "Gekkou Shokudou" (Moonlight Mess Hall) (2010.10.13) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayonara" (2010.11.17) # "Netoge Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2010.11.20) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2010.11.29) # "Hysteria" (2010.12.07) # "10 Shu Kinen Songu o Tsukuttemita" (I Made a 10th Anniversary Song) (2010.12.08) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (25 Person Collab) (2010.12.13) # "Haito Ateliesta Nite" (At the Ruins of Ateliesta) feat. Soraru and Lon (2010.12.24) # "Uta Utai no Uta" (A Song I'd Like to Sing) (2010.12.27) # "Unko" (chorus only) (2010.12.29) # "Rainen Kara Ganbaru" (17 Person Collab) (2010.12.29) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Band Arrange- (2011.01.14) # "Ichirin no Hana" (A Single Flower) (2011.01.19) (Taken down on NND) # "Kutabare PTA" (Sod Off, PTA) (2011.01.19) (Community Only) # "Panda Hero" (2011.01.26) # "Aimai Elegy" -Arrange ver.- (Love Lost Elegy) (2011.02.11) # "Aoi Bench" (Blue Bench) feat. Soraru and ShounenT (2011.02.14) # "BadBye" (2011.02.28) # "No Logic" -Original Arrange- feat. Soraru and ShounenT (2011.03.02) # "Tómur" (Empty) (2011.03.03) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocola-wi-te" (Rotten Heresy and Chocolayte) (2011.03.08) # "AC" -Hard Arrange- feat. neko and Soraru (chorus only) (2011.03.19) (Not in Mylist) # "Asadao" (2011.03.26) (Community Only) # "orange" (2011.03.30) # "Melodic Cylinder" (2011.04.04) (Taken down on NND) # "Suki Kirai" feat. Soraru and Lon (2011.04.12) # "Yumemachi Contrast" (2011.04.28) (Not in Mylist) # "Ippou Tsuukou" (One Way Route) (2011.05.03) # "Shuumatsu ga Yattekuru!" (The WeekEND's Coming!) (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "Bokura no 16bit Warz" (Our 16bit Warz) (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "Wanderlast" (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "＊Hello, Planet" (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "Icchoume Yukimi Shoutengai" (Yukimi Shopping District on Block One) (2011.05.23) # "Unhappy Refrain" -Band Arrange- (2011.06.06) # "Trees In Our Homeland" (2011.06.14) (Taken down on NND) # "Juvenile" (2011.06.15) (Community Only) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) (2011.06.24) (Taken down on NND) # "Blackjack" feat. Soraru and Shamuon (2011.06.30) # "Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi" (The Blind Astronaut) (2011.07.07) # "Blindness" (2011.07.15) (Taken down on NND) # "Sweet Magic" (2011.07.16) (Community Only) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) (2011.07.27) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Lilia and the Skeleton Band) (2011.08.02) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. Soraru and Lon (2011.08.03) (Community Only) # "Yakusoku wo Shiyou" (Let's Promise)　feat. Soraru and ShounenT (2011.08.12) # "Mushroom Mother" (2011.08.16) # "LOVELESS×××" feat. Soraru, Nobunaga, and Purikuma (2011.08.29) # "Ai Kotoba" (Words of Love) feat. Soraru and Lon (2011.09.02) # "Natsu no Hi to, Yuurei to, Kamisama" (2011.09.05) (Koebu Only) # "Chaining Intention" (2011.09.08) (Community Only) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.16) (Taken down on NND) # "Koko ni Aru Koto" (What Is Already Here) (2011.09.19) # "RemoCon" (Remote Control) feat. Soraru and Lon (2011.09.20) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.03) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi, Kimi Mitai na Boku" -Arrange ver.- (A You Like Me, A Me Like You) feat. Soraru and Lon (2011.10.14) # "Dreamer Eater" (2011.10.27) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.11.04) (Community Only) # "3331" (2011.11.05) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.11.20) (Koebu Only) # "Gemini" feat. Soraru and Lon (2011.12.25) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (2011.12.30) # "Kagerou Days" -itikura remix- (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.01.03) (Not in Mylist) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Monochrome Dream-Eating Baku) (2012.01.06) # "Headphone Actor" (2012.01.11) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) (2012.01.20) # "Onakasuita" (I'm Hungry) (2012.02.02) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) feat. Soraru and Mi-chan (2012.02.03) # "Kuwagata ni Chop Shitara Timeslip Shita" (Time-Warped After Chopping My Stag Beetle) (2012.02.06) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (2012.02.20) # "Risouron" (Idealistic Argument) (2012.02.28) # "Polaris" (2012.03.05) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heartbeat #0822) feat. A24, Inakamono, Kony, Shinshakaijin, and Soraru (2012.03.14) # "Melancholic" (2012.03.14) # "Twinkle" (2012.03.15) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.03.23) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.03.27) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.03.31) # "Matryoshka" -Band Arrange ver.- feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.04.02) # "Handwritten Map" (2012.04.20) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake" (Sunset of Betrayal) (Durarara!! OP) (2012.04.20) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.04.24) (Community Only) # "Nonai Denpa" (2012.04.27) # "Mata Ashita" (See You Tomorrow) -FuwariP Arrange- (2012.05.14) # "Sayoko" (2012.05.21) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Painful Pain) feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.05.26) # "Irony" (2012.05.28) # "Kimi no Me wo" (Your Eyes) (Original with Jin) (2012.06.05) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.06.16) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) (2012.06.29) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.07.12) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.07.18) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.04) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) -Arrange ver.- (2012.08.10) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -Arrange ver.- (2012.08.17) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (The End of Summer, Beginning of Love) (2012.08.21) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.09.06) # "Children Record" (2012.09.20) # "Bokura no Let It Be" (Our Let It Be) (2012.09.24) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.09.28) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) (2012.10.09) # "Mermaid" (2012.10.18) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.22) # "Usotsuki" -original pitch ver.- (Liar) (Community Only) # "Chocolat to Inseki" (Chocolates and Meteorites) (2012.10.28) (Community Only) # "Trick and Treat" feat. Soraru and Mi-chan (2012.10.30) # "Kimi Izonshou" (Addicted to You) (Original with LOLI.COM & Tonkatsu) feat. Soraru, halyosy (chorus only), and Nayugorou (chorus only) (2012.10.30) # "World Calling" (2012.11.07) # "11-kaime no Uchuu to Lovere" (Lovere in the 11th Space) feat. Soraru and Inakamono (2012.11.11) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2012.11.15) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Salesgirl) (2012.11.19) # "WAVE" (2012.11.27) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2012.12.04) # "Futariboshi" (Two Stars) -Arrange ver.- feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.12.25) # "Keppekishou" (Neat Freak) (2012.12.29) # "Jabberwocky Jabberwocka" feat. Soraru and Lon (2013.01.23) }} Unknown time uploaded Discography Gallery |Soralon-Matryoshka.JPG|Soraru (left) and Lon (right) in their cover of Matryoshka |Shinpakusuu_-0822.JPG|TingerFive (ω5), as seen in their cover of Shinpakusuu ♯0822 - from left to right: A24, Kony, Shinshakaijin, Soraru, and Inakamono |Soraru aimai elegy.png|Soraru as seen in his cover of Aimai Elegy |Soraru-01.jpg|Soraru, as seen in real life; image taken from his Twitter |Soraru.jpg|Soraru, as seen in real life |Soraru (3).jpg|Soraru, as seen in real life}} Trivia * Soraru is 176cm (about 5' 9½") tall and weighs 55kg (about 121 lb). * He likes to "troll" people on his Twitter often. * Soraru likes to say that he is only 17 years old even though he isn't really. * His blood type is O. * Although many fans asked about his relationship with Lon, he always says that he has never met her in real life before. In SoraLon radio, they often pull jokes about it. On Twitter or in namas, he likes to act as Lon's 'older brother' or sometimes 'father'. * When he sings in a feminine voice, like in his "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" cover, or edits his voice to sound female, he is referred to as "Soraruko" by fans. * He is quite good at the acoustic guitar, and sometimes accompanies his singing in his namahousous. * He lives in the Yamagata prefecture.pixiv info External links * Twitter * Blog * koebu * Official Website * TmBox * pixiv * Blomaga Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:TingerFive (ω5) Category:Completed Pages